Cookies and Pie
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: John wants a cookie. Mary wants to help daddy eat the pie. Not much of a description, I know, but roll with it. Domestic, slice-of-life sweetness mixed with shameless smut. :P Destiel and Sabriel. Omegaverse.


**A little bit of sweet, family, slice-of-life, and a little bit of smut. :P Let's see how it goes!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Don't look him in the eyes. Do not look him in the eyes. Whatever you do, don't, it won't end well. Just wait him out._

Gabriel was trying very hard to ignore the burning sensation as a pair of eyes bore into his back. He focused on the task at hand, taking his time as he rinsed out the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Sam had just stepped outside, to take out the garbage and set the bin out by the road for trash day. As soon as his father was gone, John had turned his attention to his mother. He knew very well which parent was more likely to give into what. Sam was the one who insisted he eat the healthy stuff. If anyone was going to break down and let him have an extra cookie, it was Gabriel.

Slowly, the Omega closed the dishwasher door, then turned around. Sure enough, peering at him from over the counter was a set of golden puppy eyes. The color might have come from the boy's Omega parent, but the look was undoubtedly from his Alpha father. It was one Gabriel gave into to this day.

"You've already had one. Now shoo, before your dad comes back in."

John chewed his lip, glancing at the Tupperware container, then back at Gabriel. "Can't I have one more, papa? Please?"

Gabriel hesitated. Well, he had said 'please', and that was something they were trying to engrain. Damn it, why did the kid have to look so cute when he wanted something? He looked way to much like his father, in Gabriel's opinion. The chubby face, the stubborn chin, the straight nose, and disproportionately long limbs. Gabriel was willing to bet he'd rival his father in height one day, and that he'd end up an Alpha. Mother's intuition. Still, he was in their child too. In the brown hair and bright golden eyes, not to mention the sweet tooth.

Heaving a sigh, Gabriel popped open the lid and took out two chocolate chip cookies. "Don't tell daddy."

He stuck one in his mouth, handing the other off to John before putting the lid back on. John took it delightedly, scurrying away with his treat as Sam came back inside. Gabriel leaned against the counter, munching his cookie. Well, it wasn't like he had any reason not to eat them. He'd been the one to bake them, after all.

Sa glanced around the kitchen, then arched his eyebrows at his mate. "You're spoiling him, Gabriel."

"By what, making him eat all his broccoli?" the Omega asked incredulously around a mouthful of cookie.

"You know what I mean."

Gabriel shrugged, popping the rest of his cookie into his mouth. "It's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"He got your puppy eyes."

Sam grimaced. "How many of those has he had today?" Gabriel had a habit of sampling when he baked, and John often joined him so he could partake. The kid was only four, but he wasn't a fool. He knew how to go about getting his sugar fix.

"Dunno," shrugged Gabriel. "Didn't count."

"You can't-

"I know, I know. But he ate all his dinner, didn't he? Relax, Sam, I'm not going to pump him full of junk food the minute you turn your back. That was part of the agreement, remember?"

Sam pursed his lips, but didn't argue. That much was true, and he knew it. Before they'd actually had John, they'd agreed that one of them would stay home with the kid, raise him and whatever others they might have full time. Gabriel might have been one of the more modern Omega's, with a job and whatnot, but he liked it far less than Sam liked his, and made less than half the money. He'd gladly quit and let Sam be the breadwinner, with the promise he'd at least try to keep them on a balanced diet. So far it was going well enough, John ate a lot for a kid his age but Gabriel made sure he got in some healthy stuff before letting him have dessert.

Deciding to ease him away from the current subject, Gabriel leaned up on his toes, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck as he kissed him. It took a moment, but the Alpha relaxed, and quickly dominated the kiss. Gabriel let him, melting into it, only moaning when he was picked up and plopped down on the nearest counter. Briefly, he forgot about John, about the laundry that still needed to be folded, about the snacks he still needed to make for John's t-ball game tomorrow, about the bills he still needed to pay. For a moment, it was just him and his mate.

Then it was broken by a protesting, "Eww! Gross!"

Gabriel whined quietly, not loud enough for their son to hear, as Sam pulled away. Absent gods how long had it been? Weeks? Months? He honestly couldn't remember.

Rather than step away, though, the Alpha surprised Gabriel by dipping down to lightly kiss the mate mark on his neck. "John, how many cookies have you had today?"

The Omega's lips twitched at the sound of small feet running away from the kitchen. "You fight dirty."

"You're one to talk." He nipped at the silvery scar, making the Omega shiver. "Five weeks, Gabriel. It's been five weeks." A slow, toe curlingly sweet kiss was placed on his lips. "He'll hide in his room until we drag him out for a bath, you know. Just in case we don't forget and try to ask him again."

"Here? Seriously?"

"We've done it before."

"Yeah, before we had a kid, Sam. Or when he was too little to notice or taking a nap or with-

Sam cut off the string of protests with a well timed kiss, hands already fumbling for their jeans. Gabriel gave in, jerking up his mate's shirt. He knew the Alpha was right about John, if they didn't get too loud he'd never know. And it wasn't like they hadn't christened the kitchen until now. They'd christened every room in the house, including the garage and both cars, several places more than once. Gabriel had lost count how many times he'd been bent over this counter.

His back arched when a large hand slid under his shirt, fingers tweaking his nipples. They'd gotten hyper sensitive when he'd gotten pregnant with John, and while his chest had more or less returned to its pre-pregnancy state, the nubs remained on the sensitive side. He had to bite his lip against a moan as he finally got the Alpha's pants open, a taunting tongue circling one nipple.

"Damn it," he hissed, already hard and going slick. "Stop teasing me!"

Sam grinned shamelessly, then hooked his arms under the Omega's thighs, lifting him up. Gabriel flailed, then grabbed his broad shoulders. He glanced around, face heating as Sam carried him around to sit on one of the bar stools. Well, the blushing was new. He tried not to think about giving John his cereal every morning at this stool as he settled himself in the Alpha's lap, legs hooked around his waist.

Dipping down, lips a hair's breadth from his ear, he murmured, "Want me to ride you, Alpha? Want me to impale myself on your big, hard cock?" He smirked in victory as a shutter ran though is mate's body. "Gonna ride you, big boy. Gonna fuck myself on your thick cock until you cum. Want your cum inside me, mate, want another pup in my belly."

Sam froze, pulling back to stare at Gabriel. In a normal voice he blurted, "You're serious?"

Gabriel blinked. He hadn't really thought about the words, they'd just sort of come out. He remembered just how it'd gotten his mate off, seeing him pregnant. He'd felt like a mess a lot of the time, but it had driven Sam crazy. He hadn't thought about it, but...the words were honest ones.

Stroking ruffled brown hair from his mate's face, he answered simply, "We _did_ want more than one. I'm ready if you are."

He took the enthusiastic kiss as a yes.

Promptly two seconds later, Gabriel wanted to kick himself. He'd neglected to take into account their hiatus from the carnal delights when he'd decided he could risk having sex with his fully conscious son in the house. He had to clamp a hand over his own mouth to muffle a cry as Sam gripped his hips, slowly pushing him down onto his fully erect cock.

Apparently not caring, he kissed and nipped at Gabriel's neck, a pleased growl in his chest as soft whimpers escaped his mate's throat.

"So tight," he groaned, voice low enough John wouldn't hear. "Been too long since you put your pretty little ass to use."

Gabriel bit down a whine, eyes rolling back a little as he was slowly lowered down all the way onto his mate's member. Oh gods, it should have hurt but it just felt amazing. He'd gotten very turned on very quickly, apparently.

Jerking the Alpha into another kiss, he started to rock his hips, giving them a roll that made Sam groan. He gasped when his mate grabbed his hips again, lifting him all the way up off his throbbing cock just to drive him back down again. And again. And again.

"You want another pup in your belly? Want me to fuck you until you're full of cum? Can't wait to see it again, babe. You're so fucking hot, all swollen and full. My mate, my pups, _mine_."

Gabriel couldn't bring himself to argue. Not when Sam was making him see stars. The overgrown Alpha was doing that special thing again, whispering dirty into his ear as he rammed his prostate full on with every thrust. He clung to broad shoulders breathlessly, gasping for air, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Yes, yes, please mate, please...oh _gods."_

"I'm going to give you a taste," the Alpha growled in his ear. To Gabriel's dismay, he stopped when the Omega was just on the cliff's edge, wrapping one hand around his throbbing cock. "I'm going to finish this, and tonight I'm going to fill you to bursting with cum. And I'm going to do it every. Single. Day. Until it takes. Until you're belly is full of pups instead. You like that, babe? You wanna get bred good?"

"Yes, oh gods yes. Yes, please Sam, please mate, oh gods please...

Grinning, Sam grabbed his hips once more. Gabriel was fully capable of riding the Alpha on his own, but it was a little more difficult in this position. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to protest. Judging by the muscles jumping in his mate's jaw, Sam was close to the edge himself.

Just to give the moose an extra jab, Gabriel leaned up and rasped, "Breed me like an Alpha was meant to breed his Omega."

Oh the power of just a few dirty words. Gabriel was already close, but feeling his mate climax inside him did the trick. He buried his face in Sam's shoulder to muffle a strained whimper, the most he could minimize a shriek of ecstasy to. His body shuttered from head to toe, both because of the orgasm and because of the Alpha's cock pumping hot cum inside him. His own cum was turning their shirts hot and sticky, but he didn't really care. He might later, when he thought about having just done the laundry, but not right now.

"Maybe we should take breaks more often?" he mumbled breathlessly.

Sam kissed his cheek gently. "Dunno. So that wasn't the hormones talking?"

"Mmm? Oh, that was the hormones, but they've been talking for a while. We agreed on three, remember?"

His mate kissed him tenderly, stroking his hair. The other arm was hooked around his middle, keeping him from slipping to the floor. Gabriel took it as a yes.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Dean held his breath, and gingerly flicked the switch. He relaxed as his gamble was rewarded with the warm glow of the light over the sink, rather than the monstrous grinding of the garbage disposal. Seriously, who was it that insisted those two switches always had to be right next to each other?

Padding quietly over to the fridge, he pulled open the door, snagging a beer from one of the shelves. He popped the top off after shutting the door, tossing it into the garbage and taking a long swing of the bitter drink. He was about to wander into the living room, maybe do some channel surfing, when a glint caught his eye.

Pie. Half eaten blueberry pie, sitting patiently under a layer of tin foil. His mouth watered a little. He'd walked in through the door today to the scent of fresh baked pie, not something Castiel did often. Dean loved his mate, really, but his cooking skills were limited. Still, pie was one of the few things he'd mastered, and Dean was always happy when he chose to exercise that skill.

As quietly as was physically possible, Dean unwrapped the foil. He set the half drunk beer on the table, and got down a plate and fork. The Alpha cut himself a hearty slice, and sat down to eat it. He was about to take a bite when a soft shuffling sound reached his ears.

Dean set down his fork, frowning as he stood. "What are you doing up?" he whispered.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, dark hair a tousled mess, winged teddy bear under one arm, the little girl standing in the kitchen's entryway squinted at him in the light. She hugged the bear close, the wings crinkling softly against the Led Zeppelin t-shirt she wore as a nightshirt. She was barely five, so it still came down passed her knees.

When she didn't seem inclined to answer, he sighed, coming over to scoop her up. Immediately one arm left the bear and wrapped around his neck, her fist tangling in the undershirt he was wearing.

"Another bad dream, huh?"

Mary nodded, mumbling, "The monsters came back. Can I have some too?"

She pointed at the table, and the pie. Dean glanced at it, mouth twisting wryly. "It's one in the morning, sweetheart, I don't think-

"You're eating it. And you only eat at night if you can't sleep either." She blinked those big, vividly blue eyes up at him, like some pint sized wise owl. How was he supposed to argue with those?

"Alright, just don't tell your father."

"I won't tell daddy," she agreed, head on his shoulder as he carried her back to the table.

Dean set her down in the chair next to the one he'd been using, then went to get down a second plate and fork. He cut her a thin slice, then decided milk might be more appropriate than beer. Mary waited patiently, both arms wrapped around her bear, watching him puttering around quietly. He knew many parents would frown upon leaving open liquor within grabbing distance of a child, but Mary didn't seem to care about it. She never did. Rather than deal with the route that seemed to lead to inevitable rebellion and underage drinking, Dean had tried a deterrent that seemed to be a bit more effective. About a year ago, when she'd gotten old enough to ask to try what the adults were drinking so often, he hadn't said no. Ignoring Castiel's disapproving expression, he'd handed her the bottle, and Mary had performed what they called the Test. It was what she did with every new food or drink they offered her, getting some on her lips and licking it off to see if she liked it. She had made what was by far the most repulsed face Dean had ever seen when she'd tasted the beer residue on her lips, and proceeded to chug what was left of her apple juice. His mate had given him an annoyed look when Dean had cracked up. "What? I don't think she'll go near it for a while after that."

Ah, good times.

Father and daughter ate their pie in silence, and as Dean watched Mary began to relax. Her feet started to swing under the chair, and she started to look less subdued. Whatever she'd dreamed about, it seemed to be forgotten. The Alpha relaxed at that, deciding it was worth feeding a five year old pie in the middle of the night if it meant she forgot her nightmares. Mary might have been named after his mother, but she was the spitting image of Castiel. Her tousled hair was jet black and just a little curly, her wide eyes the same shade of vivid blue, she even did the head-tilt when curious or confused. It was utterly adorable in his opinion, not that he'd ever admit it

"Can I stay up with you?" she asked when they'd both done everything but lick their plates clean. Castiel made a very good pie.

Dean smiled wryly, getting to his feet. "Sorry, sweetheart, time to go back to bed."

Mary pouted, but finished her milk and climbed off her chair. The Alpha picked her up again, and she rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her back up to her room. By the time he laid her down in her own bed, pulling the covers over her and making sure she still had the winged bear, Mary was almost asleep again. Smiling gently, he bent down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, straightening.

Mary mumbled something, but otherwise didn't stir. Dean cracked a smile, and padded back downstairs again. He cleaned up from their midnight snack, then went to stand by one of the back windows, beer in hand.

He didn't turn around when a second, larger set of feet crossed the kitchen tile. Hands settled on his shoulders, a forehead resting between them. Dean closed his eyes slowly.

"Did we wake you up?" He'd been trying to avoid that, he always did, but the results were often mixed.

"No. I don't suppose you brushed her teeth before putting her back to bed?"

"Nah, she was almost out. One night won't rot her teeth."

Castiel didn't comment. The Alpha downed the rest of the beer, setting the empty bottle aside. He turned to face his mate, who stared up the single inch height gap with that same blue-eyed owl look. Dean put his arms around his waist, dipping down to kiss him slowly. The Omega let him, returning the kiss and melting against him. Well, as much as he could. It was a little more difficult these days.

"You realize you can't spoil them all like that," the Omega murmured when Dean pulled away.

The Alpha grimaced. "I know, I know. I'm not going to make a habit of it."

Full lips twitched. The owl look softened. A hand reached up, pressing to his cheek as the Omega kissed his lisp lightly. "A little spoiling, not a lot. Are the dreams back?"

Dean didn't answer. He didn't have to. Castiel's face saddened, but rather than talk about it he murmured, "Come to bed."

"Cass, I-

The Omega pressed his lips to his mate's jaw, splaying his hands over the Alpha's chest. "Let me help you forget. You _need_ to leave it behind, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, but let Castiel lead him back to the bedroom. He was right, he knew he was right. Castiel often was. The sad part was that it was almost thirty years ago now, the fire. It had burned down his house and taken both his parents with it, leaving his five year old self sitting on the driveway with baby Sam crying in his arms. He'd gotten over it, as much as one could, he'd had a good life. A Beta couple by the names of Bobby and Ella had adopted them, raised them as their own. He'd grown up, gone to school, gotten a job, and met Castiel. Now he had a house of his own, with a mate and a little girl. Honestly, the nightmares were the only time he remembered the fire. He had no idea why or what triggered them, but every now and then, at random, he'd wake up in a cold sweat, smoke in his nose and screams in his ears.

Castiel pushed him back onto their bed, after making sure their door was shut in locked, on the off chance Mary came back downstairs. Dean blinked in the dim light, watching as his mate padded across the carpet, peeling the baggy nightshirt over his head. His mouth began to water at the sight, heat stirring in his belly. Dean didn't understand how some Alpha's thought having a child lessened an Omega's sex appeal. If anything, it increased it. Castiel certainly hadn't lost any of his drive once Mary was born and he'd recovered.

Dean let the Omega approach, climbing onto the bed and kneeling astride his thighs. The Alpha ran both hands up his back, drawing him down into a heated kiss. Castiel settled on his lap, peeling the shirt over his head and combing both hands through his hair.

As soon as the Omega tried to dominate the kiss, Dean flipped them both over, pinning his mate to the bed and devouring his mouth. Castiel put up no resistance, still clinging to his mate. A soft growl low in his throat, Dean pulled away long enough to shed his boxers, tossing them aside. He dropped back down again and started working his way down his mate's body, covering his skin in a trail of heated kisses. A hand was still in his hair, stroking it, the pulse under his lips rapid.

Dean took the time to admire every inch of his beautiful mate. Across his shoulders, his collar bone, and down his chest. He took a moment to kiss and suck each nipple, delighting in the whimpering mewls these drew from his Omega. Castiel was starting to writhe beneath him even before he pulled away from the first hardened nub, lightly raking it with his teeth. He didn't try to take charge, though, or urge his mate along. Instead he lay still, shivering under the Alpha's ministrations. He seemed to understand it was what his mate needed, reassurance he was still there, still his.

Dean's hands slid down his sides, settling on his hips as the Alpha maneuvered himself lower on the bed. He hooked a few fingers under Castiel's waistband, but didn't pull them down. Not yet. He had something to worship first.

His thumbs stroked the stretch marks that Mary had given his mate, lips slowly pressing to the faint scar on his lower belly, just above the waist line. Male Omega's could have natural births, yes, as their pelvic bones were identical to a female's. But Mary had been breech, they hadn't had a choice. For a while, Dean had worried over how self conscious his mate became. It had taken time, but he'd gotten through to Castiel. The Omega might not like the scars from childbearing, but Dean loved them. Each one was a reminder that this was _his_ Omega, _his_ mate, that Castiel had carried _their_ child.

Moving a little higher, Dean started pressing kisses over the small, hardened bump his mate's belly had become. They were keeping it quite, as they had Mary, but a few people knew. His beautiful mate, his Castiel, was carrying his second pup.

"Dean," the Omega breathed, hips bucking. "Dean, please."

The Alpha obliged, yanking down the sleep pants and boxers in a single movement. He tossed them aside, moving back up to take his mate's mouth in a slow, dominating kiss that left Castiel breathless. "Mine, Cass" he rasped, nipping at the mate mark. _"Mine."_

"Show me," Castiel whispered.

Dean's eyes flashed, arousal spiking. It was the only warning Castiel got.

He flipped his mate over, but caught his hips before the new baby bump could hit the bed. He hitched them a bit higher as the Omega gasped, hands fisting in the sheets. Normally Dean liked to see his face, but doggy style was often more suited to pregnant bellies. Besides, the Alpha loved the extra surge of hormones at being able to mount his mate the old fashioned way.

For his part, Castiel pressed his shoulders to the bed and arched his back, whining needily. Dean's rumbling growl got a little louder, and he took a moment to slip two fingers into his mate. Castiel bucked into them, and his mouth curled into a smile. Wet and loose and ready for him. Perfect.

Rising to his knees, Dean shuffled forward a little more, grabbing the delicious ass in front of him. Castiel buried his face in a pillow to muffle a cry as he slowly sank inside his mate, the Omega bucking desperately, trying to take more. Lips curling up in a smirk, the Alpha drew out so just the tip rested inside his mate, then plunged in all the way. A keening sound reached his ears in response, one that made him want to draw blood from the mate bite all over again.

Absent gods, he never got tired of this. It was all he could do to keep from snarling loud enough to wake the block. His eyes had gone Alpha red, the pure instinctive delight almost overwhelming him. This Omega was his alone, the pup in his womb was his, his mate's submission was proof of this, the mark on his neck, the scent on his skin. When Dean caught a glimpse of Castiel's eyes, they'd gone Omega gold. The sight of those gold-lace blue irises, the sensation of fucking his willing, whimpering mate, had brought him to the edge. Slipping a hand around to press over his pregnant belly had send him over it.

Castiel's cry was muffled against the pillow, if barely. A guttural sound that was half snarl half howl was only just contained in Dean's throat. He gasped, body shuttering, as he fought not to collapse atop his mate. That was all well and good, Castiel even seemed to enjoy it, but not now. Not when there was still the pup to consider.

Still feeling the effects of the orgasm, Dean pulled out of his mate, gently rolling him onto his side. Castiel's swollen lips were parted as he panted, eyes still hazy and sparking gold. His body had reacted so strongly to his mate's Alpha hormones he'd cum as soon as Dean had. From the looks of it, the orgasm had been just as intense.

Dean collapsed next to him, catching his breath. After a moment, Castiel edged over, warbling contentedly, cuddling up against his side. Cracking a smile, Dean rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around his mate. Castiel buried his face in his Alpha's chest, clinging to him sleepily.

Sparing a moment to pull the covers up around them, Dean settled down, nose buried in Castiel's hair. The thick locks smelled like shampoo, lemon, and pure Omega scent. Absent gods he loved it. Closing his eyes, Dean drifted off, content with his mate in his arms.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
